Abstract PI: FINBERG, ROBERT WILLIAM Project: 1R13AI091001-01 Title: 16th Symposium on Infections in the Immunocompromised Host Accession Number: 3249194 ================== NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA.WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== Summary/Abstract The Immunocompromised Host Society (ICHS) and University of Massachusetts Medical School seek support for the 16th International Symposium on Infections in the Immunocompromised Host. This conference focuses on diagnosis and management of infections in the immunocompromised host. The conference will be held from June 27 to June 30, 2010 and will include six plenary talks on key areas of research related to diagnosis and treatment of infections in immunocompromised hosts. There will be four roundtables offering practical sessions with case studies and nine "meet the experts" sessions focusing on teaching in a small group environment. The conference will be led by an internationally renowned faculty. A poster session will encourage one-to-one discussions between the faculty, presenters and delegates. The meeting is designed for infectious disease specialists, hematologists, oncologists, transplant physicians, microbiologists, virologists, immunologists and others with an interest in infections in the immunocompromised host. The conference invites delegates to submit abstracts on research and clinical studies in the immunocompromised host. We are expecting 125-150 abstracts to be submitted to the conference. These will be published as a supplement to the International Journal of Infectious Diseases and will be presented as posters during a special session. The four best abstracts will be selected for oral presentation during the meeting. All delegates will receive a program book with abstracts for the plenary and roundtable sessions and details of the faculty. In addition all delegates will receive a copy of the supplement of the published abstracts. The 16th Symposium in Budapest will once again offer excellent science and medicine in a superb venue. Summary material of the meeting will be prepared by the organizers and will be published in a peer-reviewed journal. This application seeks support for a conference for clinicians and scientists interested in recent information pertaining to the treatment of infections in immunocompromised patients. The conference focuses on "state of the art" presentations, using plenary sessions, "meet the experts" sessions, and panel discussions (roundtables). The goal of this meeting is to enhance understanding and disseminate available information on new developments in diagnosis and treatment of infections in immunocompromised patients, while at the same time to define the scientific questions that need to be answered to advance clinical care in the future.